


小警察1

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	小警察1

￥

 

被带进诊室，在相叶“请”的手势下犹豫着还是躺下了病床。

只开了一盏灯，室内光线昏黄，至少根本不足以好好诊断。二宫看着那人戴上医用手套的动作，转而看了看五步开外紧闭的门，撇了撇嘴巴，还是在相叶走到床头坐下的瞬间闭上了眼睛。

 

见招拆招吧。

 

一下子没了视觉，其他感官放大了好几倍。医用手套碰到脸颊时，二宫马上张开了口。不知为何有种顺从的感觉，让他有些不快。

“是叫……二宫……吧？”

“唔。”

相叶捏住他的下颚，自顾自的说起话来。

——聊什么天，你觉得你的病人说得了话吗？！

“习惯了黑白颠倒的生活吧？都挑晚上出门。”

“唔。”

“阿啦啦，我就猜到，因为第一次见的时候就觉得……”

“唔。”

“你肤色好白啊。”

“……”

只能说“唔”的二宫选择沉默。

 

指节却转到了下巴尖，轻轻摩挲起来。

 

“啊，这儿还有一颗痣啊……”

 

二宫的心“咯噔”跳了一下猛地睜開了眼，只见一双深黑浓醇的瞳仁就近在咫尺，他愣了一瞬——那双眼睛便在此时笑了起来——

橡胶的味道侵蚀口腔，修长的食指和中指突然溜进了嘴里，翻动起舌头。他下意识的扭头躲闪，但看起来却更像是配合着让那指头玩耍的更尽兴。

这是什么治疗？！

“唔！”

一阵恶心，二宫擒住那人的手腕，不经意使舌底被那指尖轻轻一刮，带起一阵战栗。

他撑起身子要起身，却被抢先一步转到床边的相叶一手握住脚踝，一手握住肩膀，流畅地翻了个转扔回了床上，一阵钝响。

搞毛啊！？

二宫猛地撩腿一个横扫，那人却早有预料般一闪身，轻巧翻上床骑坐到他的大腿，紧接着倾身贴紧了他的后背，狠狠拽出他的双手，用不知什么时候解下来的领带三两下就打了个死结。

仅这两下，身手立现。

 

“你到底想干什么？！”

 

那人在背后一派天真无邪地笑了起来。

 

“别紧张——

“Police桑……”

 

果然。

二宫蓦地睁大眼睛看着那人轻巧地从他口袋里掏出那副耳麦“啪”地扔掉，脑中只剩一片空白。

 

“听话。”

 

气息热腾腾地扑撒到耳边，二宫猛地别过脑袋躲开，却不知这动作导致把脸埋进枕头的画面，显得正绵软可爱，让背后的人哑哑地笑了出来。

笑声中一只手伸到了他的腰间，二宫又是一个激灵，但手被绑住，腿被压住，根本无法反抗，只能任他轻巧地抽走了皮带。

意识到自己已为鱼肉，二宫咽了口唾沫，努力让自己显得没那么紧张。

 

“呐，做黑道的生意也没什么，只要不越界，我们睁一只眼闭一只眼，你就还是良好市民，现在又何必妨碍公务？”

“哦？那如果我不想从良呢？”

“……我就算只是以性侵的罪名告你，也难免警方以此为借口深入调查，到时顺带上山田组，我们捡了便宜，还没人保你……”

“那要是你告不成呢？”

“……”

 

后方的人依然笑着，轻轻抚开他过长的发尾，用嘴唇贴上僵直的颈项。

 

“所以说，听话啦……”

 

身下一凉，一只手溜进衬衫从肚脐一直轻抚到锁骨，另一只则毫不客气地直抵下身。二宫差点呻吟出声，他慌乱地拱起腰来想躲，却早没了先前的坚定和力气。纤长的手指就这么在脆弱的敏感地带抚摸起来，时快时慢或轻或重，游刃有余嬉戏任意，如充满好奇心的孩童般从这儿到那儿，再重游一遍，探索着，每一寸都不放过。

 

……クッソ……

 

他想继续把头埋在枕头里装鸵鸟，但无奈已清晰地感受到柱身的形状一点点在那手掌里明朗起来，呼吸一声比一声粗重。他记起当年在警校就有个学长说过，他的肌肉组织跟女孩子差不多，做这行恐怕会有麻烦，他不服，偷偷强加练习，甚至在近身格斗这一项拿到了最好的成绩。

 

现在看来果然还是不行……

 

——怎么办……这样下去真的撑不住了……

 

“咿——啪。”

 

突然传来大门开落的声音。二宫望向磨砂玻璃透出的人影。

 

求救！

 

 

￥

 

现实很残酷。

 

“相叶医生！”

 

二宫的心沉了下去。是刚才那个山田组的小混混！

相叶及时贴上二宫的耳朵补上一刀：“不想被直接上缴就别出声。”

靠，无论是这幅样子被看见，还是被这种级别的咖上缴，都是很值得一死的事。

二宫扭头看了一眼身后的人，那人毫无波澜的眼眸如平静的夜海，完全不见理应翻涌的情欲，或一丝一毫对如今事态的尴尬。

 

——惯犯！看老子不把你查个彻底等着把牢底坐穿吧你！！

 

“我手机不见了，你见到过没？”那小混混道。

 

“诶……没有诶……”

 

脚步声停下。

 

“诶？——まじかよ——”

 

——转移开相叶的注意力倒也是好事。

二宫将双手相互磨蹭起来企图解开领带。

 

“嗯！”

 

突然而至的异样让他差点大喊出来——

后方一阵冰凉，紧接着猝不及防地戳进了什么，并不由分说的在体内穿行起来。

 

迟了……

 

二宫无处抒发此刻熊熊燃烧的各种情绪，一头撞进臂弯里。不算痛，但是自己都不了解的区域就这么任人开拓，还是在随时可能被第三方发现的情况下，心里既是愤怒又是羞耻，再且，他能做的却只有咬紧牙关不发出可疑的声音。

 

“快改改你这马大哈的个性啦！”

 

你他妈的还聊天？！

 

“啊啊明天再说啦那种事——我回二楼找找。”

 

“嗯。门没锁。”

 

“哦，那正好不打扰你工作——诶那么晚还看病啊怎么？”

 

“嘛……能为病人服务就是了管他几点呢？”

 

脚步声渐行渐远，大概那小混混已暂时上了二楼。二宫微微松了口气。

 

“哈哈，是是～记得对病人温柔点哦相叶医生～”

 

相叶笑出了声，大概看起来很爽朗。

 

“那是当然……”

 

正是同时又一只指头突入。

二宫整张脸皱了起来。

温柔你妹啊！

身后那人终于应付完了，有些急切地贴到他耳边舔了一口，说了句“真乖”，突然退出了后方的手指。

二宫忍不住一个轻颤。只听“叭叭”两声，他刚瞧见两只手套被甩到地上，后方马上被更迫不及待地突入。

 

“果然还是想自己来摸摸你……”

 

……

这他妈的根本是个变态！

指纹的粗糙更凸显了真实感似的，二宫沉默着忍受身下的攻击和言语的羞辱，进退不得，恨不得晕死昏厥过去。

手指终于转动着离开了穴口的下一秒，一个滚烫的物件抵了上来。

 

早清楚将要被做什么龌龊的事情，心里有多恨也只好闭上眼咬紧牙关。

相叶却不着急，抵着穴口绕了个圈，礼貌周整得询问起意见来。

“让我进去，嗯？”

“废话什么。”

“嗯？等很久了吗果咩……”

“屁，你他妈能闭嘴——呃！你！……”

后方的人突然毫不客气地攻击了进去，一阵撕裂般的疼痛顺着脊梁窜至全身，把二宫唤了个清醒，被塞满的异样感更是让他无所适从。

“可恶……”

缓缓蹭着他的背挪动起来的相叶气息也重了起来，安抚般稀碎地把吻印在他的脖子和脸颊。

“别怕，很快就会适应了……会舒服的……”

身下动作完全不似话语般温柔，说完又再深深挺进一下，疼得二宫浑身颤抖。床铺承受着这样的运动发出頗显孱弱的声响，相叶的手顺着他的肩胛而上，二宫突然感觉一阵刺痛，才发觉自己被绑起来的手被迫半举着，已经麻掉了。

身后一凉，那人兀自退了出去。

呲——

搞毛啊还真当老子是你家小屁孩的卷笔刀啊！

相叶往二宫的腰一揽，竟把他翻了个身。

 

“手麻掉了吧ごめん……”

 

一副做错事的小孩样诚恳地道歉道。

 

二宫翻了个白眼腹诽你有本事强×还他妈的装什么善良，紧接着那人扭身从器械台上拿了把剪刀“咔嚓咔嚓”地把系在他手上的领带剪开，又把剪刀扔掉，马上拢起那双厚厚软软的拳头，哈了口气——做完这一连串动作后，他才慢慢抬起眼来小鹿似的看向了二宫。

 

“呐，可别逃走哦。”

 

这，这算哪出？

二宫听着这不知该说是撒娇还是委屈的语气，又是一怔。

 

……擦为什么说得好像是我不上道儿了？！

 

他眯起眼睛，在这个夜晚中第二次认真地看进相叶的眼眸，仍然是一片醇厚的黑暗，不可否认，的确是纯粹得不似凡物。一阵奇妙的心绪旋风般袭来——然后他把手环上了相叶的脖子。

果不其然地在相叶的眼里看到了一丝惊讶，但只是一瞬，他马上皱起眉来。

 

“——好好看着。”

 

二宫一愣，见他低头扶起下身抵向自己，马上明白了，抬眼再看相叶，便只见一张玩味的笑脸，他不甘心地又低头看了一下，交合之处一片混乱马上让他闭上了眼。

 

——岂可修！

 

相叶愉快地笑了起来，把手覆上二宫挂在自己脖子上的手臂，轻轻地说了句“本番了哦”，沉下了腰。

腿被架起在精瘦的臂膀上，前端贴在相叶薄薄的衬衫，随着他的动作，面料上细小的褶皱带来一阵阵致命的亢奋。吻和舔舐不再是安抚的性质，锁骨，颈窝，耳畔，深深浅浅勾出丝丝火苗，好像哪里，哪里都是他……灼热的海水涌进这个小房子，墙壁和天花板都被卷进了漩涡，渐渐模糊在一块儿，分不出界限，二宫唯一还看得清的，只有面前这个人，还好好穿着白大褂，从整洁的白色衣领延伸出一条曲线，走向他抬起的下颚，再走向他微张的嘴唇……

 

好奇怪……好奇怪……

 

二宫觉得自己二十几年的人生历史里都不可能找到比现在更狼狈的段落，那个无论多苦多累都一定能保持从容不迫的人就这么被打败了，此刻他只能一遍一遍地把不安和躁动在心中翻译为“好奇怪……”

 

“嗯……ちょと……呃！……”

 

话没说完，一摊白浊濡湿了相叶的衬衫。

“好快……”

相叶笑了起来。

跳跃的笑声让还未颠倒回来的视觉更加混乱了一般，二宫翻个白眼，没力气争辩。

 

刚才那么一吓没萎就万幸了好吗……

 

“咳咳！医生！”

 

就在这时响起的一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声，又吓了他一跳。

 

 

$

 

 

“……”

 

二宫看到相叶紧抿住嘴肩头一颤的刹那，竟忍不住捂嘴偷笑，忘了做这种事情被听见了的羞耻。

 

“呃，那啥，我，二楼没找着啊！你这诊室里有吗……”

 

“你刚才有进过这房间吗笨蛋？！”

 

不耐烦的语气。

二宫想着听这人骂八嘎还真是违和，鬼使神差般，突然觉得夹紧了下身，果不其然看到那人颈项一紧，向他投来愠怒的眼神。

 

“啊是是，您这，早说嘛我就不打扰您了呀，您，呃，继续继续……”

 

继而一阵脚步声，二宫还听见了一声不怀好意的“fufu”。

 

啧，算了，也不差丢这个脸。

 

大门落下的瞬间，相叶的眼神黯了下来。

 

“这么贪玩……”

 

二宫当然意识到自己这一时冲动会招致什么后果——从接下来这个开门见山的吻。

但他感觉不到害怕，因为他似乎更意识到这个人不会真的伤他。

这是什么鬼信任？

之后每次想起这一刻的心情，一向相信直觉的二宫也会骂自己愚蠢，相叶这个人，分明是有什么奇怪的超能力。

不知是哪一秒钟，手的力度，吻的轻盈，已经篡改了他系统中关于冷漠与理智的一切……

 

当然在这一刻，管他是自暴自弃还是乐天知命。他只是承认了自己的天赋异禀。

 

猛兽再次冲撞了进来，他马上用手臂捂紧嘴巴别泄露太重的喘息。

振腰的动作显然比刚才要激烈得多，横冲直撞一般，直截了当，毫不保留，两具身躯被汗水浸透，好像真的要将彼此融进自己似的。

相叶的手没闲着，在二宫的乳首上重重揉捏继而虚虚打个圈，下腹一阵暗流涌动上来，二宫无意识地扭了扭腰，呼吸更急了起来。

 

“嗯……呃……”

 

相叶摒开二宫捂住脸的手。

 

“叫出来……”

 

“嗯！てめ……”

 

二宫挣不开手，用力咬住嘴唇。相叶似乎没了耐性，狠狠捏住他的脸。

 

“呃！哈……”

 

猝不及防，抑制已久的声息高昂地迸发出来，羞耻心的最后一道防线也被击溃，他再没什么力气去抗衡，丢盔弃甲般在一阵阵颠簸中和上震颤着的呻吟。

 

“是舒服的吧……”

 

那人放开了手，很愉快地笑了起来，奖励般堵住了二宫翕动的嘴唇。

 

“唔——”

 

侵略过深的舌头带来窒息的错觉，身下突然在疼痛间传来一阵过电般的战栗，二宫立即一阵虚软，前方燥热着又肿胀了一圈。在膨胀的情欲中只好臣服，他讨好般亲吻起相叶的唇，找到一丝呼吸的间隙，转而把手伸向了下腹。相叶不肯放过他，引出舌尖来缠绵几番，也将手伸了下去，找到他厚厚的手掌十指相扣，猛力撸动了起来。

 

“哈啊……”

 

“很棒吧……很喜欢吧……”

 

“变成粉红色了呢，好可爱……”

 

“想要的吧……更多更多……”

 

“闭嘴……啊！太深了！”

 

清脆淫靡的碰撞声越来越快，越来越快……意识被冲散……吻被冲散……

相叶大概是要把他整个人都冲散才罢休的……

 

“呃！哈……”

 

通道里一阵炙热涌动。猛兽在最后一刻咬上了他的颈项，继而如低吼般发出一声沉醉的喟叹。

二宫还溺在虚软中，他只想再来几下解决掉自己的，却见相叶没说什么，闷头退了出来，往下挪到他胯下，扶着前端伸出舌头含了下去。

二宫吃了一惊，但一口热气细细密密地哈到了冲血皮肤上，他便什么也想不出，也等不及舔舐和吮吸，伸手去固定住那颗脑袋，讨债一般撞入他的咽喉抽插起来。

 

“嗯！……哈……”

 

最后退了出来，但液体还是悉数喷涌到了相叶的下巴。

散了架一般，二宫喘息着看相叶沾着白浊的液体，把一个天真烂漫的笑容搞得性感入骨，便自暴自弃地，在他爬上来再度抱住自己时也没有躲开。


End file.
